If I die young
by jeff0669
Summary: New way for Romeo & Juliet


If I die young

Romeo, a charming boy with a blond hair, blue, clearly eyes. He always put a smile on his face, just like he don't have anything to worrying. He also is the captain of school team on basketball. Girl always feel crazy when he passed them. He has a girlfriend since he was a freshman in high school-Julia.

Julia is Cheerleader of high school. She also had blond hair, blue eyes, non-stop smiling, charming. They look like the perfect couple in the school. Nobody seems they are fighting or just finished their fighting.

They are "Mr. &amp; Mrs. Smith" in high school, before one thing happened: "Juliet's showing."

Juliet- she named by 16th's novel by William Shakespeare, she has a beautiful but don't mean this girl is beautiful, too. She has a pretty face but she doesn't like to follow the rules. She smokes (she's the freshman in high-school), bullet some students who are reticent in her class, she doesn't like come to school, when she shows in school, that means-some things will go wrong!

Juliet also is the problem of the couple, because her beauty, she has lot of male-friends, she don't care her male friends have a girlfriend or not, if they want, she can do ANYTHING what they want.

Although Romeo and Juliet are old friend, and Romeo always treat Juliet like a boy, but when she shows in school, Julia always getting freak out. Julia don't doubt Romeo's loyalty, but she always care about when they get along.

One day, Juliet asks Romeo to have a dinner, Julia freak out again…

"You say what!?" Julia said.

"I say I'll not go home tonight, because I have a dinner-date with Juliet"

"Why you have a dinner-date with girl, the girl always is that BITCH?"

"Maybe she is my childhood friend?"

"You have classmate! Mary, Alison, Vicky…they aren't your friend?"

"Yes, they are, but I don't like to talk to them"

"Why? They are really a nice girl."

"Yeah, they also are boring….."

"Oh, I just don't want you always hang-out with her, she's reputation is terrible outside."

"I know, but the people who break her reputation are jerks, too."

"Why you always defend her?"

"Because I don't like we fighting for my friend, am I fight your friends, too?"

"Nope"

"That's what I talking about."

"All right, you may go dinner with her, BUT DON'T coming too late!"

"I know babe, I always do that."

Romeo come to their old place-Moe's Bar. This bar is owned by Juliet's uncle, and this place is the first place they meet. When Romeo was in elementary school, he always forget his key, one day, Romeo forgot his key again, he was helpless and he want to find a phone to call his mother to telling her this bad news again. He walked by this bar, and he saw Juliet.

"You forget your key, again?" said Juliet.

"Yeah….. How did you know?"

"My uncle always telling me, sometimes he would saw a boy sitting on his bar's doorway to wait his mother, next time if you see that boy, just ask him will coming to uncle's bar to wait his mother or not"

"Will….. Thanks for your uncle's kindness, but I think that is very rude, so take my Appreciate to your uncle"

"Okay… Bye!"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Can I borrow your phone to call my mother?"

" Why not? Coming"

That's what they meet and be a friend.

"Here~~~" said Juliet.

"Hi! What's going on?"

"Actually, I got a bad news to you"

"What?"

"I was raped by Wilson…"

"You…What?"

Juliet is crying, suddenly, she tell the whole story to Romeo, Yesterday, Wilson asked her to night club. After she drunken, she wanted to go home, she feel fainted. When she woke up, she found her was naked on Wilson's bed.

"Fuck! I'll kill this jerk." Said Romeo

"You don't have to, because I already done."

"….. You KILLED HIM ALREADY?"

"Hush! Yes, I do, after I woken up, I found a revolver under his pillow, so I token the gun, and shot his head"

"OMG! How dare you are! How you took his body? Bury it?"

"No, I kept his body in his house"

"Shit! So, what we have to do?"

"Burn it up"

"You really crazy….."

Romeo drives Juliet to Wilson's house, packed Wilson's body into a huge black plastic bag, went to his garage, and took a barrel of gas, then drive to the nearest mountain. They drive into the deepest in the forest, dragged the bag out, pour the gas on the bag, and…

"Fire in the hole!" said Juliet

They sit around the fire, drink some vodka, Juliet moves her body to Romeo.

"Hey! Romi"said Juliet

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

"Wait…, we just burned a dead-guy's body, you sure these words is very unsuitable in this moment?"

"So what? Is that a matter?"

"You're right… Fuck that"

Romeo kisses Juliet's lips, touch her every inches skins, and have sex together. Romeo's phone pop-out a new message from Julia: "Let's break-up, we're done, I don't love you anymore, I just slept with Kyle, my closest male-friend." Radio is playing The Band Parry's new song: If I die young.

"If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh (uh, oh)

The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)

Go with peace and love

Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket

Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well

I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls."


End file.
